


Star-Crossed Lovers

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Goodbyes, Holding Hands, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kindergarten, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Raijin Days, Rain, Sad Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Shizaya Week 2016.





	1. First meeting - Shizuo

Shizuo had a bad feeling in his guts. Since he had left their house, he felt that something would happen today – and because of the pessimistic personality he was – he was 100% sure it would be something bad.

According to his mother, looking at falling cherry blossoms was a big help to calm down. He was standing at the gate of his new high school and his most desired thing was to calm down, so he looked up – which was not a good idea.

Above him, behind a glass wall stood the most mesmerizing person he had ever seen. He had short black hair and ruby eyes which could see right through him and because of that smile, he felt as if his heart wanted to jump out from his chest. He tried everything he could to make that expressionless face that Kasuka had, but when the stranger smirked at him as an answer, he could not stand it anymore. He hung his head down and walked into the school. He did not want his first crush to see how big impact he had on him before their first real meeting.

 

It was late afternoon and he was standing in the middle of the soccer field with the passed out team members all around him. They picked up a fight with him and well… they were the ones who came to grief at the end.

Suddenly, he heard clapping behind himself. He turned around and came face-to-face with the boy he had seen in the morning. Closer like that, he looked much more mesmerizing. His eyes captured his owns and he was not capable of looking anywhere else.

"This is Izaya Orihara from our junior high," he heard Shinra’s voice beside the boy. "And well, he is a really good guy, to be honest, he is not really good at all."

"That isn’t nice, Shinra," Izaya said dramatically with a smile appearing on his face.

Shzuo’s lips twitched, so he bit into them. Izaya’s voice almost made him laugh and last, but not least, he was too cute looking like that.

"No, no! I meant that in a good way!" Shinra corrected himself immediately.

"You piss me off!" Shizuo said automatically. It was not a problem that he wanted to facepalm himself in the next moment – not at all! Goodbye to good first impression…

"Oh, yeah?" Izaya asked, looking at him with that look. Shizuo stared into his eyes, but his tummy turned upside-down. "Too bad!" The other said, closing his eyes again. "I was thinking that you and I could have some real fun together."

Because of that wink, Shizuo’s heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Shut up!" He said, turning away quickly to hide his spreading blush. 'God, please, do not let him notice it!'

"Now, you do not have to gonna be like that, Shizuo." Because of the way Izaya said those words, Shizuo felt his pants became uncomfortable.

He turned around and when he saw the cocky grin on the others’ face, his body moved on its own. He hit the bench with full force, but Izaya jumped out of the way in time. 

"AH!" Shinra gave out a little surprised sound.

Shizuo looked around to find Izaya, but the other was nowhere to be found. He felt a presence behind himself. He turned around and Izaya was only mere centimeters away from him. His scent filled his nose. It was so intoxicating that he did not notice the blade in time.  
He stumbled back because of the pain he felt. He looked down to his chest, seeing a long cut on it. He looked up at Izaya, who pointed the knife towards him. 

"See? Isn’t this a blast?" Izaya asked, smirking. Shizuo realized that  
the other boy’s eyes turned towards his nipples. 

He pulled his shirt together on his chest as much as he could with a scowl appearing on his face.

'Great! The boy I’ve fallen for is a fucking pervert!' He thought angrily. Hearing Shinra’s little giggle made him roll his eyes.

In the blink of an eye, Izaya was in front of him again. He gasped because of surprise. The other teen leaned so close to him that he felt his breath on his lips.

"Stop scowling, Shizu-chan," he said, smiling. "Blushing makes you look cuter."

He was totally sure about that – for a second – he felt Izaya’s lips touching his own…


	2. Christmas

It was the 24th of December. The snow was falling and people were running around as if their lives were depended on it. Izaya was wondering through Ikebukuro, watching his humans in awe. The way they could leave everything to the last moment made him feel adoration towards them. How easily they can make a stupid mistake like that, knowing they would only have trouble because of it. He sank his hand into his pocket, feeling his pursue in it. He was heading towards the shop where his sisters’ presents were put away until his return. It was so easy to convince people with a smile.

The giant snowball which hit him from behind was a surprise. It was not being followed by the well-known roar of his name. Izaya stumbled forward and landed on the pavement face first. Thank god it was covered in snow!

"I-za-ya-kun! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro, ha?!" The user of the warning voice came nearer and nearer and when Izaya stood up, he found himself face-to-face with a really furious Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan! What a pleasant surprise!" Izaya said smirking, while wiping the snow down from his coat.

"DO NOT FUCK WITH ME!" Shizuo exclaimed into his face. Izaya flinched away because of the sudden pain in his ears. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

Izaya opened his mouth to say something insulting when he heard the two voices he hoped he would not hear until nightfall.

"Iza-nii!" Mairu greeted him from afar, waving happily.  
"Tch, great," he mumbled, earning a glance from Shizuo. "Whats’ up, girls?" He asked as naturally as he could after his sisters had reached them. Both of them beamed up at him which made him feel warm inside.

"We came out to play with Aoba-kun in the park," Mairu explained. "We need to meet him in 10 minutes, but we spotted you out, so…" She could not hide her little blush. Seeing the fondly smile spreading on Izaya’s face, Shizuo blinked for a few times.

"Why nii-san here?" Kururi asked Izaya with curiosity in her eyes. Izaya stiffened which made the little girl feeling more curious.

"Izaya-kun came here to help me!" Shizuo had no idea how, but his arm found itself around Izaya’s shoulder, who became more stiff because of that. The two teen girls’ jaw hit the floor. "I asked him to assist me during my trip to buy something for my little brother."

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked, narrowing his eyes, but Shizuo did not pay any attention to him. Until Izaya came back to reality, his sisters were nowhere to be seen. 

 

Izaya’s irritation evolved more and more. Shizuo did not leave his side since their meeting with Kururi and Mairu. He felt his gaze on himself which made him want to cut out his eyes from their places.

"So, you came here to buy a present for your sisters," the blond man said, making Izaya’s eyebrows twitch. 

"What a discovery, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He threw his arms up to the air in frustration. Really, Shizu-chan could be so stupid sometimes! Said man growled because of the way Izaya spoke. "Ara? Did I hurt your feelings? Sorry, Shizu-chan!"

"Go the hell with your fake apologies, flea!" Shizuo spat back angrily. "I have no idea why did I cover your ass in front of your sisters."

Izaya turned towards him and leaned into his personal space. Shizuo stepped two steps back, blushing. A little grin crawled to Izayas’ face.

"Maybe because you love me~" Izaya said on a sweet voice, smiling up at him.

"Ugh, no!" Shizuo protested, walking pass Izaya with his face being bright red. Izayas’ smile did not fade away. He knew he won that round.

 

30 minutes later they were standing in front of the station. In Izayas’ hand, there was the plastic bag hiding his sisters’ presents: a yellow pullover with dog ears on its hood and a green pullover with cat ears on its hood.

"Thank you for not chasing me through the city, Shizu-chan!” Izaya thanked and for once he thought it seriously.

"Well, you did not come here to stir up shit, so I did not have any reason to…" Shizuo mumbled, averting his gaze. When he felt the little peck on his cheek, his eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan!" He heard Izayas’ voice, but when he looked up, the other was nowhere to be found.


	3. Kindergarten

The boy was strange. Shizuo could not put his finger on what made him that – he was only strange from head to toe. Though, he was one of Shinra’s friends, so Shizuo would have expected that he would not be an ordinary somebody. Shinra was rambling about him for two months and it started to piss Shizuo off. He had no idea what was so incredible about him. The word which described him the best – beside strange – was dangerous. At least for Shizuo.

"Kids, he is your new classmate, Orihara Izaya. Please, be kind to him and help him in everything you can," their teacher said.

Everyone convinced her that they would in union. From the corner of his eye, Shizuo saw Shinra as he was waving his hand, so the new boy could spot him out. When Shizuo felt the presence walking past him, he peeked up. His eyes met with curious red ones. It lasted only just a few seconds, but Shizuo felt shivers running down his spine during the whole lesson from start to finish. 

 

It was break time and Shizuo was wandering around the yard. Shinra stayed behind to draw a picture for his beloved – with who he pissed Shizuo off constantly. For a brief moment, the little boy wondered that what if he did the same with Izaya as well. When he passed the climbing frame, his jaw dropped. On the top of it, there was Izaya sitting in total calmness swinging his legs back and forth. Shizuo had to shake his head for a few times to come back from shock.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked, looking up to Izaya. Izaya looked at him, titling his head in question. "It is dangerous up there!"  
"I am observing people," the black haired boy said. "It is fun." Because of the expression on Shizuos’ face, Izaya started to giggle.

"Come down here! It is forbidden for us to climb up that high!" Shizuo would do anything to convince him. Whether he was strange or not, Izaya was one of his classmates. His mother taught that you have to look out for others around you.

"Why should I? It is great being up here!" Shizuo felt as a vein started popping on his forehead. That boy was so annoying! Just like an insect. 

"Because we are only five and only six year olds are allowed to climb to the top," Shizuo exclaimed to the raven, who had a playful smile on his lips. "Now, come down here, flea!" Shizuo gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth. Offending someone was not a good thing and he just did that. Because of the glint in Izayas’ eyes, Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Come and get me then," Izaya grinned. That was the last straw. Shizuo ran to the climbing frame and climbed up in the blink of an eye. When he reached the top, he looked at Izaya, panting hard. Izayas’ grin only widened, then he turned his gaze down. Shizuo followed it and his breath caught in his throat. He had never been that high ever before! "Don’t tell me… Shizu-chan, are you afraid of high places?" Izaya asked looking at the others’ shaking form. There was no malice in his voice. It held only curiosity.

"'am not!" Shizuo protested still holding the railing for dear life. 

"Haha, you are a funny one," Izaya giggled, making Shizuo blush despite his current situation. "I like you."


End file.
